What It Means to Connect
ぐ”ということ|"Tsunagu" to Iu Koto}} is the thirty-third chapter of the Haikyū!! series, written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 46th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2012 series. Overview Karasuno starts to catch up with Nekoma, and this leads to an all out battle. As Kageyama feels Hinata's presence, Hinata is finally able to get through Inuoka. Sadly Hinata's spike is returned, and this leads to a back and forth point. Nekoma is able to get the last return and in the end they win. The two teams play again and again, Karasuno not winning once. In the end, they make a promise to meet again at the orange court. Plot Tsukishima is able to block Inuoka's spike. Karasuno is slowly catching up, but Nekoma is still winning (20-22). Shimada comments on how Karasuno is completely setting the pace. With Karasuno's comeback, Nekoma has to make its first time out of the game. Nekomata tells the members to stay calm and keep their connections steady. The game is back on and points are steadily being made for both teams. At (23-22) with Nekoma just barely leading, Karasuno is determined to prevent its opponent from gaining another point. However, as Inuoka is preparing to spike, Karasuno is shocked when Kenma spontaneously does a dump shot. This pushes Nekoma to be only one point from victory at (24-22). Ukai comments on how Nekoma is so calm, but Takeda reassures him by saying that Karasuno is still dazzling bright. With a combo between Takeda and Sawamura, they are able to score, leaving them with only one point from tying. As Asahi enters the vanguard, Nekomata calls him the "adult guy". Ukai mentions how now that Hinata and Asahi are in the vanguard, this is probably their strongest rotation as of now. The rotation gives them the greatest chance of turning this around. Takeda mentions how if they get this one point, they can deuce and that this point is the moment of truth. With the coaches believing that the quick strike is still too unreliable, Asahi spikes but it's returned by Nekoma's libero. The ball, however, comes back and gives Karasuno a free ball; Ukai yells at Asahi to direct spike it. This is barely returned, keeping the ball in play again, but this gives Karasuno another free ball. Nekomata, however, says that this is fine the way it is and mentions that even if they can't form an attack, as long as they keep the ball connected, they can't lose. As Karasuno gets ready to return the free ball, Hinata quickly goes into the vanguard and Kageyama feels the same feeling he felt the first time they battled against each other. He mentions how it was an overwhelming presence at the last moment and how it called out "I'm right here", "Send the ball here." Hinata is finally able to pull off a quick strike with his eyes open and he gets through Inuoka. However, Nekoma's libero is able to punch the ball, which hits the net. Nobuyuki is in position to somehow keep it off the ground, and Kenma is able to return the ball over. Nekomata mentions how being able to hit a powerful spike doesn't mean it will grant you victory and how letting the ball hit the floor means defeat. Karasuno chases for the ball but in the end, it hits the ground. That leads to the end of the match with Nekoma winning both sets. Ukai mentions how even though they didn't make major mistakes and even had their strongest weapon, they lost because they only had individuals and not a group that performed as a team. Hinata then asks for one more game, and Nekomata agrees since it's a practice match. After two more games, with Karasuno not winning a single set, Nekomata refuses to play anymore matches, even with Hinata begging. Ukai then tells Hinata that Nekoma has to leave or they'll miss the bullet train. Nekomata says goodbye and tells them that if Karasuno wants to play against them again, they'll have to do it in an official match. They then make a promise to meet again on the national stage, before loads of spectators, in a place swirling with all sorts of emotions and in a large gymnasium that sparkles and gleams and finally, have the greatest "Battle of the Trash Heap" anyone's ever seen. Appearances *Kei Tsukishima *Tobio Kageyama *Sō Inuoka *Kōshi Sugawara *Tadashi Yamaguchi *Yūsuke Takinoue *Makoto Shimada *Yasufumi Nekomata *Kenma Kozume *Taketora Yamamoto *Morisuke Yaku *Tetsurō Kuroo *Keishin Ukai *Shōyō Hinata *Ryūnosuke Tanaka *Ittetsu Takeda *Daichi Sawamura *Asahi Azumane *Yū Nishinoya *Nobuyuki Kai *Shōhei Fukunaga *Yūki Shibayama Chapter notes Character revelations * Kenma first introduces that he can do a dump shot just like how Kageyama did earlier in the game. * Nekomata calls Azumane "the adult guy". * Ukai mentions how Hinata is their blocking cornerstone and he can probably score while attracting 100% of the middle blockers' attention and yet dodging them at the same time. * Ukai mentions how Azumane has the single greatest offensive ability of the current team. Trivia * Deuce means the match continues until there's a 2-point difference. * Volleyball has no time limit, so the game can keep going however long, it has to be until there's a 2-point difference. * Direct spike: a spike where you immediately drive down a ball which has been returned from the opposite side. * "Shinkansen": bullet train Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Volume 4 Category:Karasuno High Team Formation Arc Category:Karasuno vs. Nekoma (Practice Match)